Welcome Home
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: a follow up to my story "Bump Kick". pregnant fem!italy has now gone into labor. how will Germany and Lovina react? Gerita, Spamano and mentioned PruCan. Rated T for language. enjoy! please favorite and review! Thank you very much!


Me: Alright, this is a sequel to my fan fiction "Bump Kick". I thought the idea was pretty cute and I could do more with it, so that's what I'm doing! Well, I hope you enjoy! Please Review and Favorite it if you enjoyed it! Thank you very much!

Pairings: GerIta, Spamano and PruCan.

Welcome Home

It was late at night, about one in the morning to be exact. The Beilschmidt/Vargas household was quiet besides the whisper of wind through the trees outside and Daisy's cat Gino snoring. Ludwig slept soundly with his arms wrapped protectively around Daisy, who in turn rested her head on his chest rather than the pillow.

Just when everything seemed calm, Daisy awoke to a strange feeling in her lower abdomen. She carefully sat up and winced, now starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig's voice penetrated the tranquil silence

"I'm just really uncomfortable." She admitted "I feel very strange in my-."

Daisy's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she felt her side of the comforter. It was wet, and that's when it had hit her. Her water had broken at some point during the night.

"L-Ludwig!" Daisy tried to keep calm but failed "M-My water must've broke! I-I think I'm going into labor!"

The German nearly fell out of bed hearing that. Yes, he had been prepared for this moment with supplies, car keys with him at all times, and daisy also made him carry a video recorder on him at all times as well. But mentally, he was far from prepared for this moment.

Quickly, the couple started to scramble to get their things for the hospital. Ludwig was in charge of putting the supplies into the car while Daisy had phoned the hospital as well as her sister Lovina about what was going on. Of course, Lovina wasn't the happiest person to be called at one o'clock in the morning on a Monday night.

"_What the hell Daisy!?"_ Lovina hollered through the phone _"Do you have any damn idea what time it is here!? This better be pretty damn important!" _

"L-Lovina I'm going to the hospital." Daisy explained but her voice was starting to crack from the pain she was now feeling "My water broke and I'm getting bad contractions."

"…_Alright, we'll be there soon."_ Her sister replied calm for once _"Just have your stupid husband take you there and get an epidural or something."_

* Welcome Home *

Once at the hospital, Daisy was quickly whisked off by doctors along side with Ludwig to prepare for delivery. She wasn't too far along that she couldn't receive and epidural, so once she was given the option Daisy graciously accepted the pain reliever.

After a few moments, Lovina along with Antonio had arrived to see just how well the Italian woman was doing. Luckily, Daisy was now feeling slightly better and could manage to get slightly comfortable so she wouldn't look like a total wreck in front of her elder sister and brother in law. Meanwhile, Ludwig was recording the moments on camera just as he had promised to his Daisy.

"Are you sure you're comfortable enough?" Ludwig asked with a worried frown "If your not comfortable enough, you don't have to pretend."

"Of course she isn't feeling comfortable enough idiota." Lovina scowled at Ludwig while patting her sister's hand "She's in labor, it's not getting a freaking pedicure stupid."

"I'm fine enough Luddy." Daisy smiled weakly into the camera "La mia bambina, if you're watching this sometime in the future, you better realize you are not adopted after this."

As the hours passed, Everyone was growing more anxious and tired waiting for the baby to be born. Ludwig at one point ended up laying on the bed right beside Daisy trying to comfort her, but the contractions soon started to get only worse and worse until the doctor had decided it was finally time for Daisy to start to push.

Ludwig and Lovina were aloud to stay in the room beside Daisy, but Antonio was escorted out. Luckily for him though, Prussia was there to greet him along with his boyfriend Matthew and Francis.

Inside the delivery room, Daisy was now in excruciating pain. Tears and shrieks came from the petit Italian as the doctor continuously told her to keep pushing. Ludwig was there to let Daisy squeeze his hand to the point that he was pretty sure it was broken. But he didn't flinch, he couldn't bare to. Daisy needed him by her side more than ever before. He just squeezed back reassuringly and silently prayed that everything would be alright.

Lovina was also doing her best to console her younger sister by wiping her forehead and encouraging her to keep pushing. She also was recording the event because Ludwig's hands were currently occupied.

"Alright now Daisy, you're almost there." The doctor assured her "Just one more good push."

Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs as she gave one final push. After a moment of silence, a small and frail cry was heard. The doctor's eyes smiled as she cleared the babies air ways.

"Congratulations." The doctor's voice bounced "It's a girl."

More tears rolled down Daisy's face as she heard the news. She sobbed but smiled as the newborn was handed to her, still crying but less now that she was in her mothers arms.

"Oh Ludwig, Sorella." Daisy choked "Oh she's so cute and perfect!"

"She's beautiful Daisy." Ludwig beamed and he kissed the top of Daisy's head "You did amazing."

The proud new parents then turned to find a sobbing Lovina. The elder Italian sister tried to hide the fact that she was crying by wiping her eyes and trying to look away. However, the running mascara and trembling lip had told them otherwise.

"Sorella, why are you crying?" Daisy asked

"It's just…" Lovina tried to stiff upper lip "She's … cute alright … and tiny."

"Oh Lovina." She smiled

"So." Ludwig interrupted "Which of the names should we give her?"

Daisy had thought for a moment about the name. There had been many names that they both had loved, but of course she could have only one first name. then, one of their name choices just popped into her head.

"How about Sabrina?" Daisy asked with a smile

"Sabrina, hm?" Ludwig asked "One of the Italian names we had chosen."

"Yes, I think it suits her." Daisy smiled down at the now settled new born, who gazed at them with her dark blue eyes.

"…I do believe you're right." Ludwig smiled "Sabrina does suit her just fine."

* Welcome Home *

A few days had passed since Sabrina had been born, and now they were finally able to bring their child home. Already Sabrina's eyes were turning into a light blue just like her fathers, and her hair was doing just the same. However, there was no denying that she had Daisy's face and nose. All in all, she was a very beautiful baby.

"We're home Mia Bambina!" Italy smiled getting Sabrina out of the car with Ludwig right behind the two carrying some bags inside.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you inside Daisy." Ludwig said

"Oh, what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Once they walked through the doors, Daisy had found their closest friends in their living room with lots of her favorite food from around the world. Everyone greeted her with smiles and congratulations, not to mention plenty of gifts for the baby.

"Alright, Awesome here want's to see his niece!" Gilbert said walking out from the crowd.

"Alright Gilbert, take a seat and I'll show you how to hold her." Daisy smiled sitting down beside the Albino and his boyfriend.

"She's very beautiful." A familiar voice crept up behind Ludwig.

The tall German turned around to find Kiku smiling for a change.

"Oh, thank you." Ludwig said "She seems to have gotten that from her mother as well."

"Well Ludwig-San, I think she looks more like you to be honest." Kiku said

Ludwig turned back to his Fiancé and brother with his daughter. He hand't noticed it before, but other than Daisy's face, the child had looked just like him. It brought a smile to Ludwig's face now realizing this.

"Bastardo, haven't you ever held a child before!?" Lovina fumed at Gilbert "Quit fidgeting so much, you'll make her sick!"

"Sabrina is so cute Lovi!" Antonio nearly squealed with delight holding onto Lovina's hand "Lovi, mi Corazon … we should have a bebé to!"

"Forget it!" Lovino blushed furiously " … Alright, quit staring at me … I'll think about it."


End file.
